


*SNAP* *CRACKLE* *POP* (and not the good kind)

by kzbarrie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Body Horror, Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzbarrie/pseuds/kzbarrie
Summary: A bunch of GB!Sans oneshots, probably going to be a lot of transformation in it =)





	*SNAP* *CRACKLE* *POP* (and not the good kind)

Hey guys, would anyone be interested in reading a GB!AU fic/oneshot collection? This would be my first time writing anything intended for someone to read, so I'd appreciate comments and constructive criticism.


End file.
